Numbuh 362
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 2: Rachel T. McKenzie, Numbuh 362, Child Super Spy. After a mission gone slightly off beat, Rachel finds herself on the trail of a leak within the Kids Next Door ranks. But don't worry, Rachel's got it covered.
1. Super Spy

**Hey! Look at that! I met my deadline! So, Story #2 In the Legends Universe as I call it. This one focusing primarily on the title character, Numbuh 362. There are OCs, but they are all in supporting roles of, well, filing roles and stuff.**

**So, I've been thinking about the theme song for this story. One to represent Rachel. And one that can also represent this story. So, for all intents and purposes because I'm sleep deprived at this point in time...I'd go with "Starships" by Lindsey Stirling and Megan Nicole.**

* * *

**Legends Universe: Story 2**

**Numbuh 362**

**28 June, 2004**

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Short golden yellow locks flowed on stage below the spotlight. The girl they'd all one day recognize made her entrance to meet the Supreme Leader face to face.

"Rachel T. McKenzie." The Supreme Leader said her name, his brown hair seeping out of the kitchen pot helmet he wore on his head. "You have displayed tremendous moral judgment far more than any other cadet in the Arctic Training Program. You have passed every test with atmosphere shattering results. You have displayed the tremendous ability of covert operations deep behind enemy lines. You have a bright future in this organization."

Rachel T. McKenzie as all would know her, stood there on stage, her face emotionless as not to make herself look a fool in front of the Kids Next Door Supreme Leader. "Thank You sir." Behind the face she put on, Rachel was jumping for joy. She'd come so far, from Arctic Training, to here, in space. On the Moon, standing before the greatest child run organization ever to exist. Here she stood. It was amazing.

"Now. Cadet McKenzie. Do you swear to uphold the rules of the Kids Next Door, to forever hold yourself up to the standard your fellow operatives hold themselves to? To forever right the wrongs done to children by others, to forever hold your life to the pursuit of a world where kids can act freely without the threat of outside interference? Do you so ever swear to protect all kid kind?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good." The Supreme Leader motioned to a nearby red computer module. "Insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E"

Rachel did just that. She strut proudly to the module. She dug a finger into her nose and pulled out a booger. She inserted it into an opening in the module. With a cold computer voice, the module spoke. "Welcome, Rachel T. McKenzie." Rachel smirked, breaking her emotionless streak. This was the fun part. "Please, select code number." The module asked.

"I choose…" She'd put a lot of thought into her number. She'd tried to go for something that represented her in some fashion. And so, she chose this number. "I choose…I am Numbuh 362!" She said aloud triumphantly.

"Welcome, Numbuh 362." The module said. "Welcome. Assigned Sector: Spy."

It wasn't a surprise. Not in the slightest. "Welcome to the rest of your childhood, Numbuh 362." The Supreme Leader smirked.

**27 June, 2005**

"Welcome to the rest of your childhood…"

"Where the devil could she be?" A boy with the number 802 written in sharpie on his helmet asked aloud. "The report said she'd be here on time. The new Supreme Leader said so himself. 'She'll be on time. She's good like that.' He said that. Those were his words."

"I asked Numbuh 274 for your assistance only in case we ran into trouble. You're opinion and your complaining was meant to be left at home." A girl with red hair and dark clothing spoke harshly. "Trust me. She's my partner. She'll be here. With the package. Just you watch."

"Alright." Another operative shrugged as he kneeled beside a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "We'll see."

Overlooking a ravine, the operatives waited, watching the fireworks down below. Down below in the ravine was what looked like a stone fortress. Watchtowers stream lights all across the compound, sirens wailed as teenagers wearing Battle Ready Armor ran through the halls of the interior, weapons raised.

"_Numbuh 362 respond. Where are you? You're evac bird is here. Just waiting on you here."_ A voice cackled on Rachel's jacket communicator.

Rachel T. McKenzie hid behind a crate, a case filled with teenager documents held within. With the compound on high alert, scouring for her, Rachel had to resort to hiding. 'In a bit of a pickle here now aren't you Rachel?' Numbuh 362 thought to herself. When Rachel initially signed up for this particular assignment, it was initial an in and out kind of operation. Goal was to obtain the documents and get out. Things just didn't pan out that way.

The documents Rachel held in her hands were supposed to be somewhere near the offices within the teenager compound. That's what her intel from KND Global Command said, but they weren't. Thankfully, Rachel was flexible. She acquired her objective and was now Enroute to her predetermined escape route, only to find it had been sealed off. An alarm was raised and now, here she was hiding.

Rachel moved her jacket collar to her mouth and spoke into it. "Numbuh C4, I'm pinned down here. The plans been foiled. My escape path is blocked. I need a new way out."

"_Copy that. I'll see what I can get you from up here." _The redheaded girl, Numbuh C4, replied. Up top on the ravine, Numbuh C4 turned to an operative with a sniper like 2x4 weapon. "You, I need your weapon." Without a word, the operative complied, handing over his weapon. Numbuh C4 took a resting position on the ground and took a look down at the compound through the scope of the rifle.

"_Alright. Let's see…"_ Rachel heard Numbuh C4 over the communicator. _"I think I see an opening. But it's not one you'll like."_

"Well what is it then?" Rachel asked, peering out from behind cover to see a team of teens run by.

"_I see a blind spot in the Watchtower left of the face of the compound. It's a ten second window from where the guy manning the light looks to and from. Once you're at the feet of the tower, scale it, from there you can climb over the wall. We'll have the ship standing by and ready to make a mad dash in case of the worst outcome."_

"Good to see you have a backup plan, Carol." Rachel spoke into her communicator jokingly, eyeing the watchtower, getting ready to make her move.

"_It's desperate, but you have limited options. Good luck." _

"Thanks." With that said, Rachel eyed the watchtower. Timing was key. Making her move in front of all the teens was suicide. They'd eat her alive like a pack of wolves. But she couldn't focus on failure. No. This was succeed or succeed. That was her mission. And she will succeed.

Just as the spotlight pivots ever so slightly to the right, as all the teens and their search teams make one final timed roundabout the compound…Now! Rachel took off running, hidden in the ten seconds of darkness she had. Teens overlooked her in her dark, slick, ninja-like outfit. At the end of her time, she found herself at the feet of the tower. "I'm by the Watchtower. Beginning to scale it now." Rachel spoke into her jackets communicator.

"_Enroute now."_ Numbuh C4 replied. The redhead motioned to the operatives to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Everyone load up, we're going to make a dash for Numbuh 362! I want all weapons ready to go, making sure she gets on the ship is our primary objective!" With that rousing statement, the operatives boarded the 2x4 ship and took off into the air.

By the time she was up the tower, it was already too late. A teen called out to the others, having spotted her dark outfit out of place against the stone grey shade of the tower. Rachel took cover as a hail of laser fire struck the tower. She watched as the tower staff was struck by their own as they attempted to tackle Rachel. "Friendly Fire." Rachel muttered.

She was almost in place. Rachel looked up and out into the sky, she could see the engines of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the distance. There was her ride. Time to leave.

Rachel jumped up and ran, the case held against her chest as she jumped onto the wall. She was a sitting duck up there. There was no cover. There was only a one foot wide wall to walk on. It was times like this where Rachel would associate her enemies with storm troopers, finding their aim to be rather…off. But, to their credit, it was dark out. There was also the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The ship turned in the air, side door opening for Rachel as the operative stuck their weapons out of the door and peppered covering fire down onto the teens below. Rachel leapt off the wall and to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., safely making her way inside.

"Hit it!" Rachel shouted to the pilot. The girl behind the instruments of the ship nodded and hit a variety of switches, closing the door and directed the ship away from the compound.

"Everyone grab a seat!" The pilot shouted. They did as they were told, each operative buckling down, ready for the magic. The engines rocketed, propelling the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. through the air, speeds the kind one would never think of before.

"So, Rachel, how was it?" Numbuh C4, Carol, asked.

"Mission accomplished." Rachel said with a sigh of relief, motioning to the case in her arms. "That was, oh boy…I had to climb that tower…that was not easy."

"Well, you did it! Nice job partner!" Carol smirked.

"Alright then. Time to deliver the package." Rachel spoke aloud. "Where's the boss now, anyways?"

"Arctic." Carol answered. "He's checking out the recruits."

"Then that's where we need to go." Rachel turned her attention to the front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., to the pilot. "Pilot! Take us to the Arctic Facility!"

"Yes ma'am." The pilot nodded. Adjusting her course, the pilot made a slight turn and rocketed towards the Arctic.

**Same Day**

**Kids Next Door Arctic Base**

Deep in the coldest part of the Arctic, there is a single Christmas tree, decorated with a red bow covered in snow. Unimpressive on the surface, but beneath that, going down one thousand feet below the ice, is the KND Arctic Base. 42 floors devoted to the generation of prime Kids Next Door operatives. Twenty floors devoted to the detaining of the Kids Next Door's various villains. And thirty two floors devoted to the creation and experimentation of state of the art advancements in science for the use of the Kids Next Door.

The Kids Next Door Arctic Base.

A layer of ice, carved and metallic below opened upward as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrived. The 2x4 ship flew down into the hangar bay. After landing, Rachel and Carol disembarked from the ship, the package in hands. They reached a nearby elevator in the hangar and took it down to level '28'.

"Do you think he's down here?" Carol asked Rachel.

"He's here to see what the new blood has to offer." Rachel said with a reassuring tone. "He's on level '28'."

The elevator reached level '28'. The doors opened. To none of the girl's surprise, there out in a football field arena, was a bald boy their age taking the Kids Next Door entrance exam: a one on one fight with what the organization called 'The Behemoth'.

Rachel and Carol made their way over to a row of bleachers, where Numbuh 274 and Sectors V, Q and X were hanging around, watching the bald boy work his magic.

"He's talented, really talented." Numbuh 9, the Sector Leader of Sector V, a boy named Maurice said aloud, obviously impressed.

"Talented? The boy's extraordinary!" Numbuh 416, the leader of Sector Q, an eleven year old named Dylan exclaimed, happily.

"Certainly doing better than I did." Numbuh 78, the newly anointed leader of Sector X, a girl named Angelie agreed.

"He's exceeding beyond everyone's expectations." Numbuh 274, the newly christened Supreme Leader of the KND, smiled. He turned to the drill sergeant overseeing the boy's exam. "Numbuh 60, Patton, who is that kid?"

Numbuh 60 turned to Numbuh 274. "His name is Nigel Uno. He was recruited in by Numbuh 5 here, sir." Numbuh 60 motioned to Numbuh 5, a girl named Abigail who sat beside her older sister Numbuh 11.

"Nigel Uno, huh?" Numbuh 274 scratched his chin. "Well then, Nigel, looks like you have a future with this organization."

"Numbuh 274, sir." Numbuh 274 turned to see who was now asking for his attention. Not to his surprise, he found Rachel and Carol standing a couple of rows behind them, the case in Rachel's hands. "Another mission complete sir!" Rachel smiled.

"Fine work! Really fine work!" Numbuh 274 exclaimed, taking the case from Rachel. "Good job you two!"

"It was all really Rachel here sir." Carol gestured to Rachel.

"I-It was nothing." Rachel blushed, taking a moment to scratch the back of her neck.

"Well, anyways, good work, both of you." Numbuh 274 once more congratulated them. The Supreme Leader turned back around, witnessing Nigel Uno cave the Behemoth's face plate in. "Awesome."

"So, you wanna hit the mess hall? I'm sort of starved." Carol said to Rachel.

"Wait, hold on. Uh, Numbuh 274, sir?" Rachel said, asking for the Supreme Leader's attention once more.

"Hm. Yes?" Numbuh 274 turned back around to face Numbuh 362.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private, there were some things that happened during the mission, things I'd like to bring up."

"Why of course." Numbuh 274 nodded. Rachel and Numbuh 274 walked out of earshot from the other operatives. "So, what's troubling you?"

"There were some moments during the mission, where intel was proven wrong. It ultimately jeopardized the entire plan. But, even then, we still came through."

"Where's this going Rachel?" Numbuh 274 asked, calling her by name, causing Rachel to blush slightly.

"Well, uhm, yes, you see I just think there's happening with our information gatherers, that the information they're bringing back is faulty or possibly, purposely wrong."

Numbuh 274's face grew dark, serious. "You know what you're insinuating, right Rachel?"

"I, uh, I know Chad." Rachel said, calling Numbuh 274 by his real name.

"Alright. I'll bring it up to Numbuh 206. He'll get to the bottom of this."

"Wholly smokes! Cree, didja see that? Nigel just destroyed the Behemoth!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw sis." Numbuh 11 said, half truthfully. As the gathered operatives watched Nigel Uno pass his exam. Cree watches Rachel and Numbuh 274 from afar.

* * *

**Ominous! Am I right? Yes? No? Okay... well so, the whole Arctic Scene is just more or less to show where all the characters you know and love are currently at right now. Nigel's still in training, yet he's the same age as Rachel and others. Numbuh 78 just got Sector Leader. A certain operative is still around, and Sector V is still pretty much intact, consisting of three members Maurice among them. **

**So, that's about it. This chapters done. Next chapter will be done and up soon. Till then, later days.**


	2. The Ploy

**Updated 11/5/14 as to appease Eliminator catspats31. Now who says I don't listen to criticism? I want you guys to enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Connecting __Connecting __Connecting. __Connection Established…._

Two names flashed on a computer screen. Wayward 1 has signed in. Benign has signed in…

What have you for me today? - Typed Wayward 1.

Wheels within wheels. - Replied Benign.

I need more specifics. Or else the deal is off. - Wayward 1 typed.

Sector V is expected to receive a sudden in flow of new operatives. They have a new recruit who might cause some problems for you in the area. - Benign Typed.

What kind of problems could this operative cause? - Wayward 1 asked

I wasn't there myself, but our mutual friend was. She'll leave a file comprised of documents on test scores and psych evaluations to the normal drop point. - Benign replied.

This operative troubles you that much? - Wayward 1 asked.

He'll trouble you too once you see him. He's a high priority target. - Benign typed.

Understood. We'll take care of it. Good work.

Thank you.

With it all said and done, both Benign and Wayward 1 logged off, their business concluded.

**KND Moon Base**

"Hm…" A twelve year old boy wearing black attire scratched his chin. He reclined in his seat and logged off his console. The twelve year old hit a button his desk's built in intercom and spoke. "Numbuh 450, do I have any appointments for the rest of the day?"

"_Yes sir, Numbuh 274 would like to address a possible leak within the Sector."_

The operative frowned. "When will he arrive?"

"…_He's actually here right now sir." _

The operative mentally swore. "Do let him in. It's not polite to make the Supreme Leader wait." The operative stood from his desk as Numbuh 274 walked through the office doors. "Hello, Numbuh 274."

"I'm sorry that this couldn't wait, Numbuh 206." Numbuh 274 said sadly. "But it's come to my attention from one of our operatives that we may have a mole in the Spy Sector."

"Preposterous." Numbuh 206 spat harshly. "My people are the best. None of whom would ever endanger this organization. Take Numbuh 362. She's the best I've ever had. Just yesterday she completed an assignment worthy of myself. She'll go far in the organization."

"True…Numbuh 362 is an excellent operative Numbuh 206, but she is the one who reported this to me." Numbuh 274 said, attempting to further his point.

"Really? Above the normal chain of command? That's unlike her." Numbuh 206 scratched his chin. "This never happened while Numbuh 100 ran this organization." Numbuh 206 privately smirked at the small victory he gained by mention of the former Supreme Leader.

Numbuh 274 visibly flinched. As much as those under him told him, Numbuh 274 didn't believe himself to be leader material, especially since the boy he replaced was Numbuh 100, probably the greatest leader the KND has ever seen since the fabled Numbuh 0. Not that Chad believed in Numbuh 0, but the operative of myth was apparently the gold standard.

"I don't particularly enjoy having to be reminded how Numbuh 100 ran things here 206." Chad said sternly.

"And I don't need you telling me that my people are dishonest cheats." Numbuh 206 narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying." Chad said going on the defensive. "There could be plenty of explanations. Leviathan could even be behind this."

"Leviathan? The pretend teen organization? That's just Teen propaganda, a myth just like Numbuh 0." Numbuh 206 shook his head. "Look. I'll deal with this matter. You don't need to worry yourself." Numbuh 206 smirked.

"I'll be expecting a report daily." Chad gritted his teeth before making his exit.

"Fool." Numbuh 206 muttered before returning to his chair. "'I'll be expecting a report'. Pfft. Give me a break." Numbuh 206 began typing on his computer console.

**From: Benign**

**To: Operative**

…The meets been set, deliver the documents to meeting point as previously directed. Do not contact me. Ensure mission success.

With a final spell check, Numbuh 206, the head of the leader of the KND Spy Sector sent the message. Numbuh 206 reclined in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. "Numbuh 362…you've caught on."

* * *

**KND Moon Base**

**Food Court**

**29 June, 2005**

"Audio Log Zero-Seven-Four, today I bear witness to possibly the greatest thing in history, possibly the most astounding moment the universe, possibly the sole reason existence came to be, the pinnacle of human evolution." Rachel spoke into a tape recorder. "Carol figuring out how to use a straw."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Carol rolled her eyes sarcastically. Rachel laughed, putting away her tape recorder while Carol attempted to stab her bendy straw into her juice box. "This is starting to get a little annoying." Carol narrowed her eyes slightly as she continued to fail, stabbing the corners of the box with the sharp end of the straw, missing the hole completely. "I think I might need glasses."

"You could get Numbuh 20/20 to fix you up a pair" Rachel suggested. "From what I've heard, he makes his own specs. Has to anyways, he's got this degenerative thing with his eyes. It's sad really."

"Maybe…"

"Mind if I join you lasses?" A thick Scottish accent asked the two spies. The two turned to see a red headed girl their age with freckles, wearing a nurse hat, green turtleneck, kilt and a tray of food in hand.

"Why certainly." Rachel mock bowed courteously. The girl nodded and smiled, taking a seat beside Rachel, setting down a tray of food on the table. "How've you been Fanny?" Rachel asked the girl, Fanny.

"Been better days." Fanny smirked, beginning to dine on her recently purchased meal. "Got this one crazy gal running around in the Med Center. She's spewing madness. It's making the rest of us uncomfortable."

"Well what's she doing?" Carol grunted as she once more failed to get her straw into the juice box. "AGH! I GIVE UP!" Carol shouted, tossing the box over her shoulder, hitting a boy wearing sunglasses and bike gear. A 'MY LEG!' promptly followed.

"The lass takes 'too' much pleasure at seein people hurt. She relishes it…it's pretty weird…" Fanny trailed off, shuddering at recent events.

"Numbuh 362 ma'am." The trio of friends turned to see a rather stout boy with glasses, dressed as if his mother picked out the outfit. "Numbuh 206 want's you in his office."

"Well, guess the new Supreme Leader works fast, got the big guys attention and everything." Rachel smirked, standing up from where she was seated at the table. "Thanks Herbie." Rachel thanked the boy. "I'll catch you guys later." Rachel waved goodbye to her friends and took off to meet with her superior.

"So…" Carol said awkwardly as she and Fanny sat in silence. "A thought occurred."

"What?" Fanny asked as she ate her meal.

"Fanny…as in a tukus?" Carol smiled, holding in the urge to laugh.

"Shut up."

* * *

**KND Moon Base**

**Spy Sector**

The halls of the Moon Base were decorated with metallic plating and three foot thick glass. The bright yellow paint framing giving the glass an extra kick in the chrome department, making the atmosphere feel younger than the recycled air they breathed.

Rachel walked through a guarded doorway. The operatives nodded and greeted the operative, granting her passage. She made a left turn down anther hall, finding herself greeted by another set of guards. "The big boss wanted to see me." Rachel said confidently.

"Go on in ma'am." The guards motioned to Rachel. Rachel passed them, entering a small waiting room.

"Could use a potted plant or two." Rachel mused aloud, referring to the bleak decorations that the waiting room to Numbuh 206's office provided. There were some magazines on a nearby table, all obviously drawn on or years older than Rachel cared to know of. The literature was all about race cars or bikes, nothing entertaining on a Doctor Time Space level for her to enjoy.

"Numbuh 206 will see you now Numbuh 362." A sweet innocent voice belonging to the secretary, Numbuh 450 said from behind a tiny desk and computer.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, getting up to enter the office.

"Rachel, please, have a seat." Numbuh 206 greeted Rachel. "Numbuh 274 informs me of your concerns. That there may be a leak?"

"Yes. I have reason to believe so." Rachel nodded. "The teens fortified the fort, they knew I was coming. Me and my team had spent three weeks on every detail. From Entry to Extraction. But every move they made while I was there was meant to combat every one of mine."

"You're a well-rounded operative. Not once has your intuition failed the KND. Your skills rival even my own." Numbuh 206 smirked. The boy pulled a file from a drawer, handing it over to Rachel. "I've taken the liberty of digging into matters for myself."

Rachel opened the file, finding bios of the current members of Sector V. "There's been an unusual amount of flux on our servers. The private ones. The ones only Spy Sector have access to. I've tracked two off site usages. One which has been cleared with already. One of these days I need to confiscate Numbuh 416's H.E.A.D.S.E.T…. But the other one, I've tracked to Cleveland, Virginia."

"The location of Sector V…" Rachel said, looking over the contents of the file. "I see where this is going."

"If you recall, Numbuh's 8A and 8B were casualties in a sting operation."

"I was there. I saw the aftermath." Rachel frowned, recalling the chicken pox that the twins received.

"The two were decommissioned later. Since then, Sector V's been fracturing. They're a weak link bound to become another Sector Q. Presumably, one operative amongst them has gone rogue, an attempt to get in good with the teens before all hell comes down on them." Numbuh 206 turned slightly to the left, glancing at Rachel from the corner of his eyes. "We're going to stomp this out. Immediate Action Required."

"I understand. I'll be on the next shuttle planet side." Rachel stood up from her chair, prepared to race out the door.

"No need. I've made the arrangements. Shuttle Bay 7, Numbuh 88 will ferry you directly to Cleveland." Numbuh 206 said with a respected tone. "You have twenty-four hours to bring patch this leak. Bring us the traitor. End his or her terror on the KND."

"Understood. Wish me luck." With a smirk, Rachel raced off, running for the shuttle bays.

"Hm." Numbuh 206 tilted his head, leaning it into his raised open palm. "For both of our sakes Rachel, you better damn succeed."

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

Message Received.

Numbuh 11, the leader of Sector V, stared at her computer screen. She opened the message and read in silence. With a nod, Cree Lincoln wiped the computer's hard drive. She stood up from where she was seated and walked to a file cabinet.

Within the cabinet was a briefcase. Cree grabbed the case and removed it from where it rested. She opened the case and checked the contents. Satisfied, Cree closed the case, locked it, and departed the room.

"Where you going Cree?" Cree came to an abrupt stop, turning to see her younger sister, Abigail in another room sitting on a sofa with the TV on.

"I've got business to take care of." Cree flashed her sister a toothy grin. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Abigail smiled back. "Be back soon sis."

"I will." Cree reassured.

Numbuh 11 left the tree house. She began to walk down the street. Any genuine joy she had from seeing her sister was gone. Here she was on a mission. Here she was aiming to complete it.

"Mission is a go."

* * *

**And ch2 complete. I normally shoot for a 2,000 word minimum whenever I write. Make it short but effective enough to hold attention. For this I'm shooting for a minimum of 5 chapters. Next time I update is unknown, I'll be going out of town for a bit. Stuff to take care of. Until next time. Later Days. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Took a while but, eh, I got around to it finally. The final chapter was meant to be longer and more spy related business. But, eh, it worked out.**

* * *

**KND Moon Base**

**Spy Sector**

Numbuh 206 stared out longingly to the blue marble that was Earth. How long has it been again? Since the last time he actually felt the wind against his face. A week? A month? A year? No, not a year. It felt like a year though.

"Um, sir." Numbuh 206 glanced over his shoulder to Numbuh 450, his secretary.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his eyes back to viewport.

"I'm concerned." Numbuh 450 said plainly. "Is everything alright? Your decision to use Numbuh 362 seems problematic. It's unlike you to use such an operative for the task at hand."

Numbuh 206 laughed slightly. Without turning to address Numbuh 450, the head of the Spy Sector spoke openly. "I feel quite fine. Your concerns are noted but unnecessary."

Numbuh 450 raised a brow. "But your decision to utilize Numbuh 362, surely we could have sent Numbuh 304 or Numbuh 772, an operative fiercely loyal to you."

"Rachel is loyal." Numbuh 206 muttered.

"Yes, but she isn't loyal to 'you'. Not like any of the others." Numbuh 450 stressed. "She's loyal to the KND cause. If Numbuh 11 were to have divulged information…the entire mission threatened everything we've worked for."

"You worry yourself." Numbuh 206 replied coolly. "That is the precise reason I chose Rachel. Because everyone knows she's clean. Her actions have shown this. If anyone working for our new Supreme Leader were to happen upon Rachel's involvement, they'll overlook it. Because she's too damn goody goody."

"I see." Numbuh 450 took comfort with that knowledge. "And what of Cree?"

"The Scapegoat will run. She'll seek refuge with the Teenagers. She won't discuss our dealings. For her sister's sake of course." Numbuh 206 spoke coldly. "It's all for the best really. Cree's sister will be taken care of, our activities will remain hidden from Numbuh 274, and Numbuh 362 remains the beacon of a cleaner Kids Next Door. Everything is as it should be."

Numbuh 206 glanced over his shoulder to Numbuh 450. "Mind getting me a drink? Monologues dry."

* * *

**Cleveland, Virginia**

Sector V was a splintered sector. From recent events the team had taken a huge blow, losing two fifths of their man-power and, if Rachel could recall correctly, Numbuh 9 was currently in the process of pursuing of the Teen organization's Chicken Pox.

That left only two operatives manning Sector V. Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, a fresh recruit of a year like Rachel who was undoubtedly skilled enough to act as the mole. And there was Numbuh 11, Cree Lincoln, the older sibling of Numbuh 5 and the team's Leader.

Cree was a vet, a pro, as stories go she had almost single handedly broken the majority of Cleveland's Teen forces. But, as of a month ago, she'd turned 12.

There was something that haunted all operatives in the Kids Next Door, a means of keeping the purity of the child run organization. It was a process called Decommissioning, upon the age of 13 the operative would have their memories removed and replaced, as if the KND never existed.

Rachel reclined in the leafy hedge. Binoculars held out to her eyes, watching the Sector V tree house from afar.

With age comes motive.

Rachel stared intently through the binoculars, watching Cree depart the tree house, a peculiar briefcase in her hands.

"Now what could be in that?" Rachel asked aloud, eyes on the case.

Rachel emerged from the leafy green hiding spot. Using her skills, Rachel began to stealthily monitor Cree on foot, keeping a small distance away from the Sector V Leader.

Numbuh 11 glanced over her shoulder, seeing no one behind her. Rachel hid behind a nearby wooden fence, out of Cree's line of sight.

With a shrug, Cree continued on her way, Rachel right behind her. Cree made a right, turning down a cul-de-sac. Rachel crept beside a wooden fence, glancing over the side to spot Cree making her way to three waiting teens in full Battle Ready Armor.

Rachel hopped over the fence. She stealthily shadowed Cree from the safety of the surrounding fenced up yards.

Cree approached the teens, a certain swagger in her step to establish superiority. Rachel jumped over a chain link fence, taking cover behind a number of trash cans nearby.

"Did you bring it?" A teen Rachel assumed was the one in charge, asked toughly.

"Got it all right here." Cree gestured to the brief case in hand. "Would you like to inspect it first?"

"Of course." The teen nodded.

Cree moved to unlock the case, holding it to the teen's face. Rachel whipped out a datapad from her field pack, quickly switching it to camera mode. Cree opened the case, presenting the contents to the teen. Rachel snapped a series of incriminating photos.

Setting the datapad back inside her field pack, Rachel reached in and drew a P.I.P.E.R.

"Numbuh 362 reporting to Numbuh 206." Rachel whispered into her P.I.P.E.R.

"Numbuh 206 here." The voice of the Head of the Spy Sector replied. "What's the current status of your mission Numbuh 362?"

"Confirmed. Numbuh 11 of Sector V has just handed over Kids Next Door intelligence to Teen Operatives." Rachel pulled out a datapad and sent the photos she snagged of the transaction to a secure KND server. "Evidence is sent and in your inbox."

"Confirmed." Grunted Numbuh 206. "Prepare for back up Enroute via Halo Drop. Mark coordinates."

"Confirmed." Rachel tapped on the datapad's screen, causing a beam of red light to shoot into the sky. Rachel tossed the datapad out of cover and in-between the teens and Cree.

Cree shot an alarmed look at the trash cans as the teens stood confused. Out of the sky, three metal pods fell, the force of gravity pulling them to the surface.

Cree shouted at the teens to run for cover as Rachel jumped out from behind the trash cans. The metal pods smashed into the earth, right where the datapad lay, obliterating it. The pods opened and Numbuh C4 and two other operatives popped out.

"Suppressing fire!" Numbuh C4 shouted as she shot at the teens with her S.C.A.M.P.P. Numbuh C4 glanced at Rachel and nodded. "We have the teens, get the traitor!"

Rachel smirked at her friend and nodded. She turned her gaze to see a surprised Cree clutching the brief case full of Kids Next Door secrets.

Rachel charged at Cree, rapidly drawing her M.U.S.K.E.T. sidearm, prepped for combat. Cree, on the other hand, tossed the brief case at her. Rachel spun to the left, dodging the brief case turned projectile.

Papers scattered, tossed to the wind, blurring Rachel's immediate line of view. Before Rachel knew it, Cree had drawn her own side arm, ready to shoot the KND Spy.

Rachel leapt forward, her right leg pulling back preparing for a kick. Rachel kicked at Cree's hand, knocking the weapon out of her grasp and into the air.

The weapon, however, went off and struck Numbuh C4 in the ankle. "YEOW!" Numbuh C4 collapsed. "What the heck Rachel?!"

"Sorry!" Rachel shrugged, casting Numbuh C4 an apologetic smile.

"The operations scrapped. Teens, retreat!" The lead teen exclaimed.

The teens clapped their heels together. The soles of their metal boots produced rocket thrusters. The teens blasted off into the sky as ordered, leaving behind Cree and the Kids Next Door.

"Wait! No! Take me with you!" Cree shouted, reaching upward to the sky for salvation.

Distracted, Cree was taken by surprise as Rachel tackled her to the ground. Rachel pressed Cree's face firmly against the pavement as the other operatives rushed over to assist. Binding her hands together with a zip tie, provided by one of the operatives, Rachel stood victorious.

"Nice job catching the leak and all there Rachel." Numbuh C4 said from where she lay on the floor. "But would you mind helping a friend out?" Numbuh C4 waved.

* * *

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Rachel walked through the metal hallways of the Moon Base. All through the Moon Base, her peers cheered and applauded her success.

Cree begrudgingly trudged forward in chains, her head down unable to look at any of her former colleagues.

"Nice work, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 206 greeted Rachel. "I couldn't have done it any better."

"Thank you sir." Rachel saluted her superior.

"Yes, excellent work." Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 said, catching Rachel's attention.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, sir." Rachel's cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Just doing my job, yep. Just, you know, doing my job, hehe…" Rachel scratched the back of her neck as she laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well…" Numbuh 274 glanced at Cree. "Take her for immediate decommissioning."

"Yes sir." A cape clad, helmeted girl around the age of 12 nodded. "Come on traitor." She grabbed Cree and began shoving her down the hall.

"But yeah." Numbuh 274 turned to Rachel once again. "Excellent work."

Rachel saluted her superiors and went on her way, silently celebrating both her victory and the praise Numbuh 274 had given her.

"Yes. I'd better get going now. Plenty of paper work to file." Numbuh 206 announced. "You should keep an eye on her, Numbuh 274. Numbuh 362 is quickly becoming the best operative this organization has to offer."

Numbuh 274 watched as the assembled crowds dispersed to resume their assigned tasks. Numbuh 206 disappeared along with the masses into the puzzle-like corridors of the Moon Base.

Numbuh 274 attempted to smile. He did. He really did. But for some reason he couldn't. For some reason he felt frustrated beyond comprehension.

"It troubles you, doesn't it?" Numbuh 274 glanced over his shoulder, finding Numbuh 416, the leader of Sector Q, leaning against a wall, pixie stick in-hand.

"Of course it does." Numbuh 274, Chad admitted. "It just seems too easy." Chad turned around to dace the Sector Leader. "Cree is good. But not 'that' good."

"Not good enough to do it on her own anyways." Numbuh 416 sucked on the filtered end of the pixie stick.

"I don't like this." Chad glanced around the observation deck, eyeing every operative walking every which way. "Whosevers behind the leak, they wanted Cree to get caught. They want us to feel safe. Secure. So that they can go on with their business as usual."

Numbuh 416 glanced around. "Who do trust when anyone can be a potential traitor?"

"No one." Chad muttered. "I can trust no one."

* * *

**Spy Sector**

**Numbuh 206's Office**

Numbuh 206 reclined in his chair, a glass of soda in his hand. The twelve year old sipped from the drink as the office door pushed inward.

"Numbuh 501." Numbuh 206 greeted the helmet wearing, cape clad, girl standing in the doorway. "Please, have a seat." Numbuh 206 gestured to the seat opposite of his own.

Numbuh 501 silently sat beside the Spy Sector Leader. Crossing her legs and reclining, she addressed current business. "Cree has been sent on her way. Records should say she was decommissioned, but she's actually living out the rest of her childhood now as an official member of the Teen organization, as previously agreed."

"I see we actually held up our part of the bargain for a change." Numbuh 206 took another sip from his glass. "I'm honestly surprised."

"I've talked with our benefactor." Numbuh 501 spoke with a deathly serious tone. "Numbuh 274 came too close to their liking. Because of your incompetence, they brought their concerns to me."

"My incompetence?" Numbuh 206 raised a brow.

"Yes. Numbuh 11 could have talked." Numbuh 501 glared at Numbuh 206. "If she didn't have her own stake in this arrangement, she would have talked."

"So what does she want this time?" Numbuh 206 rolled his eyes.

"Simple. She wants us to reel in the biggest problem around." Numbuh 501 leaned forward. "We need to kill Numbuh 274."

* * *

**And story end. **

**Thank you, kind reader, for, well, reading this. Means a lot. I hope you enjoy your chosen literature and please, stay tuned for 'Kids Next Door: Agenda', the sequel to this specific fic. **

**Later days.**


End file.
